Scoliosis is a medical condition where an individual's spine curves off of its anatomical shape, typically in an “S” or “C” shape, and may also be rotated about a vertical axis or a longitudinal axis of the spine. Scoliosis can be a particularly painful and dangerous condition for young persons including infants, juveniles and adolescents, who are not fully grown. Young persons with scoliosis may be treated in various manners depending upon age, severity of the curve and the likelihood of progression of the condition. Conventional options for scoliosis include observation, bracing and surgery.
Surgery is typically indicated for juvenile scoliosis when there is a high likelihood of progression, the curve is causing significant pain and/or the curve is impacting physiological functions, such as breathing. Surgical intervention typically results in fusion of the impacted portion of the spine, which is ideally delayed until the patient is skeletally mature. However, certain severe cases of juvenile scoliosis require surgical intervention prior to skeletal maturity to prevent progression of the curve and/or to stabilize the spine. Multiple surgeries in such cases are common to gradually correct the curvature and/or modify the surgical construct to permit growth or to gradually move the curved or twisted spine.